


The Red Pill

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-04
Updated: 2002-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the ClexFest. Clark walks in on Lex as he takes care of business so to speak.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tilla for the quickie beta. All mistakes are my 

## The Red Pill

by soo

<http://www.slashaholics.org/soo/index.php>

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned them there would be a CLex channel. All CLex, all the time. 

fault. Also thanks to Mike, who answered my really dumb Matrix question at the last minute. 

Part of the ClexFest: <http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest>

Clark set the box of produce on the counter and glanced at the clock on the stove. He was early. So early that he seemed to have beaten Mrs. Rigley into the kitchen. He couldn't help himself though. It wasn't everyday that he got to go to Metropolis, let alone a private screening of The Matrix Reloaded. It had taken a lot of begging, pleading, and extra chores to get his father to relent and let him go with Lex. He was too excited to stay at home and do more chores. He had been counting the minutes since Lex told him about it three weeks ago. He had woken up early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep even though he and Lex had stayed up late watching and re-watching Matrix. So he super-speeded though his chores, gathered up the produce for Lex's weekly order and ran over. 

Clark heard the coffee turn off and looked back over at the clock. Seven-fifteen. Lex must be awake by now. Lex _had_ said to meet him for breakfast. Maybe he should go upstairs and meet him. Lex wouldn't mind. He headed for the door but stopped and turned around. He walked over to the cabinet and picked out Lex's favorite coffee mug. Lex was much friendlier after his first cup of coffee. He poured Lex a cup. 

He looked up at the ceiling and focused, searching for Lex. Above him was the ballroom cum weight room. He walked forward and out of the kitchen easily maneuvering around the large dining room table while staying focused on the floor above. The Den. Out the dining room he went, heading towards the staircase. The Library. All the rooms he would've expected Lex to be in were empty. He stopped at the foot of the stairs. Lex must still be in his room. He focused to his left and Lex's rooms started to come into view. The large bathroom had yesterday's clothing strewn across it. Clark blushed, he had been in Lex's rooms before but it had always been after Mrs. Dunsford had picked up. He shifted his gaze further to the left and Lex's bedroom came sharply into focus. More clothes were strewn across the floor. And then he saw Lex. Clark frowned. Lex was still in bed. Clark's flush deepened and he turned off his x-ray vision. Lex must've over slept, he was really going to need the coffee now. 

Clark double-timed it up the stairs and down the hall, skillfully not spilling a drop. He stopped in front of Lex's door. Music was playing pretty loudly in Lex's room. So loud, he was pretty sure that Lex couldn't be sleeping through it. 

Clark hesitated. Maybe he shouldn't go in. He shook his head. It wasn't like if he knocked Lex could hear him. Clark twisted the knob and eased his way in. 

The sight before him astounded him. He felt the heat rise up around him again. Maybe if he closed his eyes and opened them again, the sight before him would be different. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. 

Slowly, he opened them again and he shook his head. 

Lex...Lex was naked. 

Completely naked. 

And he was jacking off. 

Clark backed up against the door. He knew he should leave. If someone had walked in on him, he would've wanted them to leave. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from Lex. 

Clark watched as Lex stroked his shaft in a sold, fluid movement with his left hand. Lex's whole body moved with the strokes. After a few heartbeats, he could see that Lex was moving, stroking to the beat of the music. Clark shifted in place trying to ease his arousal. 

He looked down at the floor. He should just turn around and leave. He glanced back up and zeroed in as Lex's right hand moved up to his mouth and Lex sucked on his fingers thoroughly wetting them. Clark moaned softly as Lex's hand drifted down his chest and drew lazy circles around his nipple and twisted. 

Lex flicked his thumb over the slit in his cock and his body arched high above the bed. "Clark!" 

Clark dropped the coffee cup and whirled around. He flung open the door and ran down the hall and back down the stairs. Stumbling he dropped down onto the floor and scooted backwards until his back hit the wall of the staircase. 

Lex saw him. 

He must've. Why else would've he called out his name? It couldn't be because Lex was thinking of him while jacking off? Could it? 

Clark shook his head. Why would he, when he could be thinking of women like Victoria, and Carrie? They were gorgeous, worldly, and have a lot more in common with him then he ever would. 

"Clark?" 

Clark's head jerked up. Black sweatpants that left very little to the imagination. Not that he needed to imagine anymore. Clark felt himself burn with embarrassment and he jumped to his feet, "Lex, I..." 

"It's okay." Lex swallowed and turned a little to the side, " I'll completely understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." 

"I don't?" Clark frowned. "I'm the one that walked in on you. I thought you wouldn't want to be..." He couldn't say it. He wanted to be more than friends with Lex for so long and if he ruined their friendship because he couldn't look away... 

"Clark, I still want to be your friend." Lex stepped into Clark's personal space. "I want to be more than friends." 

"You do," Clark's voice hitched and he took a large gulp of air. He could smell Lex. He could smell the scent of sweat and sex. Clark licked his lips, " I want..." Clark shook his head, the words were stuck in his throat and he couldn't get them out. He stared into Lex's eyes, trying desperately to get his feelings across. 

Clark watched as Lex leaned in further and he held his breath. Lex's lips were soft, so much softer than he had ever dreamed. Smooth hands framed his face and pulled Clark closer. His eyes drifted closed, he parted his lips, letting Lex take control of the kiss. 

Clark opened his eyes when he felt Lex pull back. "Wha... 

"Let's go upstairs." Lex tugged on Clark's hand and edged him toward the stairs. 

Clark's eyes widened and he shook his head, "I'm not..." He bit his lip. 

Lex searched Clark's face and nodded, "That's okay. We can take it slow." 

Clark sighed in relief. "Okay." 

"Do you still want to go to the movie?" 

All thought of the movie that had him so excited this morning had flown out of his head after seeing Lex naked. He still wanted to see it though. Would this be considered a date, now? He wanted it to be a date. Clark nodded at Lex. 

"All right." Lex looked down at himself, smiled ruefully and glanced back up at Clark. "Maybe I should get showered and dressed." 

Clark grinned, "They might prefer that at the theater." 

"Maybe." Lex smiled and turned to head up the stairs. 

Clark snagged Lex's arms and drew him into an embrace. He lowered his head and kissed Lex. He had liked the feeling of Lex's lips on his but this was better. He traced Lex's scar with his tongue. This was so much better. 

Lex groaned and pushed himself away, "Keep doing that and we won't be going on our first date." 

Clark stumbled back in shock. "How?" 

"We have to start somewhere. And isn't a first date the usual place?" 

Clark grinned, "Yeah, that's how things normally happen, even in Smallville." 

Lex smiled back at him, "Good, didn't want to get started off on the wrong foot." He leaned in for a quick kiss. "You think about what you want to do after the movie, since we have all day for this date." 

Clark nodded and watched as Lex made his way back up the stairs. It was amazing how things could change so quickly. Earlier this morning, all he could think about was going to see Keanu Reeves kick butt in the Matrix Reloaded. And now it was a date. A real live date with Lex. Something that he didn't think would ever happen. Clark drummed his fingers on the railing of the staircase as he waited for Lex. This must be how Neo felt when he took the red pill -- everything had changed in an instant. 


End file.
